


Lo que hemos logrado

by Lucid_Atray



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucid_Atray/pseuds/Lucid_Atray
Summary: Después de terminar una misión, Blake y Yang regresan a su casa en las afueras de una Vale reconstruida, y realizan la usual rutina que da lugar después de éstas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charity47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity47/gifts).



> Se dice que una vez cada 30 lunas escribo y subo algo a este lugar. Eh, debería hacerlo más seguido, en serio, he perdido mucha práctica, estoy oxidada. El trabajo y la uni son duuuuros.
> 
> Pero al menos pude terminar esto, es un drabble y oneshot sencillo, no creo que tenga continuación (quizás algún día haga una serie de drabbles y los vaya subiendo juntos), pero por ahora, espero les guste. Es el regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado) para mi babe querida, así que sobre todo, espero que te guste a tí dear. 
> 
> Como se puede ver transcurre en el mundo canon de RWBY, aunque algunos años después, y con la libertad de pensar que todo ha salido bien y han logrado relativa 'paz', además del brazo metálico de Yang.
> 
> Reviews, críticas, lo que sea es bienvenido~. Y sin más, aquí está.

El final de las misiones, sin importar la dificultad de las mismas, siempre tenía ciertos síntomas en común, que se repetían todas las veces.

Por supuesto, estaba la satisfacción; saber que habían hecho bien su trabajo (eso es lo que era, al fin y al cabo), y que además de recibir su paga, habían salvado gente en el proceso. Pero más que eso, había otras dos reacciones mayoritarias que compartía con su novia: primero el cansancio, que venía acompañado por necesidades imperiosas tales como tomar un baño; y finalmente, el deseo, la adrenalina, la atracción, el tipo de emociones que sacudían sus cuerpos durante y después de la pelea. Cuando no solo tú, sino también tu pareja tenían una profesión en la que cada misión podía significar el último día de alguna de las dos, el tiempo que pasaban fuera de su trabajo era simple y sencillamente apreciado de otra manera. 

No era solo una necesidad sexual, por supuesto, eso era parte del pack, y una forma única y especial de poder sentirse unidas, cerca, demostrándose todo lo que sentían en forma de caricias y de actos, aniquilando así la adrenalina; era la necesidad de saber que estaban juntas, y que por mucho combate y peligro que pasasen, podían todavía ser lo primero que viesen al despertar.

En ese momento, Blake Belladonna, que abría la puerta de su casa casi cayéndose del cansancio, estaba en la 1era de esas necesidades: necesitaba un baño. Su novia, Yang Xiao Long, que entró detrás, estaba igual. 

\- Ugh… esa misión tomó más tiempo del esperado, casi tres semanas completas…-con un tono rasposo, exhausto, arrastró los pies desde el recibidor hasta la sala, arrojando la pequeña mochila metálica que siempre llevaba en su espalda al sillón.

\- Heh, ni que lo digas… espero tengamos algunos días de descanso antes de salir de nuevo –la especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sonreía, pero se notaba igual de cansada, y arrojó en su caso una mochila de cuero color marrón; no solían llevar mucho a las misiones, pero procuraban ciertas provisiones y vendas, cuando menos. Estiró los brazos después de eso, elongando un poco.- Bien, supongo que no soy la única que muere por un baño, ¿cierto? –

El comentario provocó una pequeña risita cómplice y comprensiva en su novia, que asintió con la cabeza.- Sí, fuera de nuestros cuerpos, nuestro pelo también es un desastre –cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás automáticamente, porque mientras respondía pudo sentir esa sensación de manos única en el universo, que no reemplazaría o confundiría por nada. El calor y el frío, la mano de carne y hueso y la otra, de metal, sosteniéndola por la cintura, y Yang pegándose despacio a ella.

No había sido fácil acostumbrarse a eso- para Yang, sobre todo. Primero, porque antes de obtener ese brazo, estuvo meses con solo el izquierdo, y para cuando obtuvo el nuevo derecho, su mente ya se había acostumbrado a no tratar de alcanzar cosas con ese lado. Segundo, porque aprender a pelear de nuevo, a aplicar fuerza, a utilizar su semblance sin derretir o partir el brazo en pedazos había sido fácil comparado a recuperar la motricidad fina. 

Usar un cuchillo sin partir ni el utensilio ni el plato en dos fue quizás lo más difícil. 

Para Blake, había sido más una cuestión mental; el desarrollo de una fortaleza que le permitiese ver aquel brazo (o muñón, si se lo quitaba), sin sentir puntadas de dolor y culpa atravesándola. Y ser capaz de alejar de Yang las ideas que tuvo en un comienzo, los miedos, sobre que no le gustase ser tocada por ese brazo, o que no le gustase verla sin él. 

El tiempo había pasado, y las cosas habían resultado de tal manera que ahora no sería su novia si no pudiese sentir el metal frío tocarla hasta entrar en calor, el contraste de temperaturas de las dos manos, o incluso esos días lluviosos y húmedos donde la carne le dolía tanto que era mejor quitárselo, y Blake se dedicaba a masajear o besar desde el hombro hasta donde el muñón llegaba. 

\- Nh… aunque es difícil pensar que cualquier parte tuya es un desastre. Solo te ves como si acabases de despertar luego de una gran noche con Yang –la rubia canturreó contra su oído, orgullosa y sensual, acariciando el estómago chato de la fauno y dejando un beso en su cuello, sonriendo al sentir las manos de Blake apoyándose con cariño sobre las suyas. 

\- Ojalá fuera eso y no estuviera en cambio lleno de tierra, ramitas y hojas por andar saltando entre los árboles –fue la respuesta, acompañada de un beso en la mejilla ajena para el que se puso un poco de puntas de pie, girando la cabeza y sonriéndole.- Primero el baño, luego arreglamos la falta de cariño, ¿hecho? Iré preparando la ducha –

\- Heh, trato hecho. Prometo comportarme –No es como si no hubiese dicho esa mentira antes, y Blake lo sabía, pero las dos fingían que nada había pasado y solo sonreían, soltando al fin a la mujer de cabello oscuro.- ¡Beberé un poco de agua y voy! –

Y con eso, Blake se zafó del agarre y fue directo al baño, y Yang siguió hasta la cocina, sacando una botella de agua fresca y bebiendo un largo sorbo, suspirando al final con un largo ‘ahhh’ que mantuvo unos segundos, pasándose el dorso de la mano (o del guante más bien) por la boca. Aún no era pleno verano, pero el calor empezaba a sentirse, así que además de todo, estaban transpiradas y pegajosas, y no por buenas razones. 

\- Ish, qué asco…-Se quejó en voz baja, guardando la botella cuando escuchó a Blake llamándola desde el baño con un tono fastidiado y cansado.- ¿Qué pasó, Blake? ¡Ahí voy! –se volteó, acelerando el paso y llegando en unos momentos, empujando apenas la puerta con la mano metálica.

Cuando entró en el baño, Blake la recibió con una mueca.- El dispersor está andando mal. De nuevo. Agh, lo arreglaste poco antes de irnos, ¿cómo es posible…? –se quejó, dejando correr el agua para llenar la tina a cambio, levantándose con un suspiro. 

\- ¿Eh, otra vez? Hmm… -frunciendo el ceño ella misma, Yang se rascó la cabeza en confusión, algo hastiada; no había nada peor que volver de una misión y además tener que hacer cosas de ese tipo en la casa.- Habrá que comprar otra y cambiarla, entonces, supongo que ya no quiere más… vaya chatarra, deberíamos preguntarle a Weiss qué nos recomienda. Quizás y hasta termina haciendo una rama de productos de cañería –y tratándose de Weiss, era capaz, pero ahora no le importaba. Solo sonrió un poco, bostezando y estirándose.- Ahh… podemos encargarnos de eso después, ahora solo quiero bañarme y dormir. Quizás hacer ronronear a mi novia en algún momento entre medio. –y sin más, empezó a quitarse la ropa. 

\- Me gustaría poder estar al menos un mes sin que se rompa algo…-visiblemente malhumorada, Blake descruzó los brazos y tomo las toallas de las dos, negra con una línea violeta y amarilla con una línea lila, respectivamente.- Y eso que tenemos la suerte de que tú sepas manejar estas cosas –porque aún si no era tan fanática como Ruby, Yang había aprendido en la misma escuela secundaria y había no solo hecho a Ember Celica, sino también buena parte de Bumblebee, a la que además mantenía ella misma. El mantenimiento y cuidado de su brazo habían sido un extra a sus ya existentes habilidades de mecánica.

Pero entonces se quedó callada, porque Yang, después de soltar un flirteo como quién no quiere la cosa, se había empezado a quitar la ropa de combate, y quejarse sobre la canilla sería un insulto a cualquier persona con ojos. Los ojos dorados se afilaron, aunque dentro de ese espacio y sin sol, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y grandes, sonriendo de lado y con interés, sin disimulo, mientras le echaba un vistazo (y más de uno) a la mujer con quien vivía; su novia, pareja, y compañera de equipo. 

\- Hey, hey, el show no es gratis, señorita. ¿Disfrutas de la vista? –guiñándole un ojo como solo Yang lo sabía hacer, hizo sobresaltarse apenas a Blake, que pronto recuperó la compostura y le sonrió con calma falsa y cómplice, traviesa incluso, mientras veía a su novia ahora quitarse el prostético, que era incómodo para bañarse (pero no se oxidaba, sería un poco… complicado sino, para su profesión).

\- Bueno, no fui yo la que prometió comportarse… espero poder pagar con la misma moneda –y dicho y hecho, ahora fue ella quien empezó a sacarse la ropa, que terminó abandonada junto a la de Yang en el canasto de ropa sucia, aun cuando por el tipo de ropa… de aspecto genial, pero quizás menos práctico de lo que podría hacer, que usaban para pelear, tardaban unos cuantos minutos en sacarse todo, entre capas, accesorios y, en su caso más que en el de Yang, cuero. 

\- Pago aceptado –respondió la otra, mostrando los dientes al sonreír como quien planea la más dulce de las travesuras y acercando a Blake por la mano con suavidad, tirando de ella hacia sí y robándole un beso rápido en los labios antes de meterse en la bañera, que ya tenía más de la mitad llena. 

La más baja de las dos solo la siguió, sonriéndose y metiéndose a la tina también, agachándose hasta quedar sentada, con el agua llegándole hasta el pecho, y subiendo.- Ponte de espaldas, te limpiaré el cabello, luego puedes limpiar el mío –propuso, sabiendo que el suyo era más corto y menos problemático, y gozando del derecho exclusivo que se había ganado de ser la única criatura con vida que podía tocar el cabello de Yang sin ser usada de bolsa de boxeo tras hacerlo. 

\- Eh, no lo sé, Blakey, después de lo que dijiste sobre no comportarte, quizás quieras aprovecharte de mí –bromeó Yang, pero mientras lo hacía se volteaba, acomodando apenas la larga melena. 

\- Como si eso te molestara –la fauno sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se suavizó en cuanto tuvo el largo cabello rubio dorado en sus manos. Sabía que era muy complicado para Yang manejarlo al bañarse, y de hecho solía bañarse con el prostético puesto si no podían ducharse juntas; aunque en el tiempo que estuvieron separadas se lo había cortado, se lo había vuelto a dejar crecer hasta por los muslos, como cuando se conocieron, y en todo su glorioso esplendor. 

Era una suerte que literalmente se encendiese fuego con la semblance activada de su novia, sino, se preguntaba en qué estado quedaría el pobre con el estilo de lucha que tenía la rubia. 

Y empezó a lavárselo con cuidado, cariño, pasando los dedos por las largas hebras, enredándolos a veces en los rulos salvajes de Yang. Por momentos ni siquiera hablaban, comentando pequeñas cosas, o siendo Yang quien parloteaba, tanto sobre el pelo y el baño como la misión que acababan de terminar- cómo cierto momento había sido ‘genial’, cómo Blake se había visto ‘tan sexy’ haciendo tal maniobra y tal otra, cómo había sido divertido molestar a Weiss después de que ésta estuviese tan ocupada con asuntos de la compañía. Y Blake reía, comentaba, pero también por momentos solo escuchaba, e incluso cuando se quedaban las dos en silencio, se envolvían en una atmósfera tranquila, pacífica, el agua hidratando sus agotados cuerpos y la paz por fin retornando a éstos. Era un muy necesitado tiempo a solas entre ellas, que no podía ser comparado a las noches en la intemperie o en maniobras conjuntas, por en tándem y pegadas que peleasen. 

Lo que habían logrado y a lo que habían llegado era increíble cuando cualquiera de las dos se lo ponía a pensar lo suficiente. Habían pasado por las mil y una, entre lo personal, los viejos fantasmas, y tener el destino del mundo en sus hombros; tantas cosas que verse ahora en esa casa en las afueras de una reconstruida Vale parecía un sueño, un cuento de hadas en verdad. Una realidad que ella misma, unos años atrás, cuando lo peor había pasado y ella había cometido el peor error de su vida, no podría creer jamás. Y si alguien se lo decía, solo reiría vacía e incrédula ante tanta inocencia. 

Resultó ser que la inocencia y esperanzas de su líder no estaban erradas. 

\- ¿Y cuán mal estuvo, en la escala del 1 al 10 de Horrores Cabelludos, eh? –la pregunta de Yang la sacó de su momento de reflexión, y sonrió nuevamente, ya estando en el paso de enjuagar el shampoo de la melena de leona de su pareja.

\- Uhmm, déjame ver, diría que un 8. Ha estado peor. ¿Recuerdas cuando Weiss y Ruby accidentalmente le dieron a ese panal con su Ice Flower y te cayó encima? Eso fue un 10. –rió, burlesca y terminando al fin, volteándose antes de que Yang se lo dijera, aunque no sin antes besarle una oreja, mientras esperaba que la rubia hiciese lo mismo y tomase su posición para encargarse ahora de su pelo.

-… Ugh, no me lo recuerdes. Creo que no había gritado tanto en mucho tiempo antes de eso. –la mueca que puso se disipó ante el beso, y se desperezó un poco, sonriendo y dándose vuelta, pero poniéndose de rodillas en vez de sentada como Blake había estado. El pelo de la ninja no era tan laborioso como el suyo, y además, así podía meter algunas maniobras ilegales con su gatita favorita.

\- Por el lado bueno, tus gritos asustaron a unos cuantos Ursa, incluso a los ancianos –con una sonrisa malvada, Blake se acomodó, haciendo dibujos en el agua con un dedo mientras la mano de Yang se paseaba por su cabello. La primera vez que hicieron eso, Yang había tardado bastante, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, aún si era con una mano, y Blake sabía cuándo exactamente tenía que ayudarla sin que se lo digan. Por suerte, su cabello apenas llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, y en lo que seguían rememorando esas anécdotas, la rubia ya estaba enjuagándoselo. 

\- Todo listo –Yang sonrió, acariciando su cabello y apoyando la frente en éste al final.- ¿Tardé mucho? –preguntó, respirando el aroma de su novia, sonriendo ante la suavidad.

\- Sabes que no –Blake se volteó, apoyándose en sus rodillas y acercándose para besarla, sintiendo la mano de Yang recorrer su cuerpo desde el costado, acariciando uno de sus senos y llegando a la espalda, bajando desde ahí hasta la cintura, donde la aferró con fuerza para luego bajar la mano a su cadera, empujándola un poco hacia sí, rozando su trasero.- Mhh… hey, aún no terminamos de bañarnos, debes cumplir tu promesa todavía –

\- Ngh… no he hecho nada, no es mi culpa que tengas la mente sucia, Blakey –le sonrió, dejando una mordida suave en su labio inferior antes de reírse las dos, las mejillas rojizas, mientras Blake se estiraba para alcanzar el jabón, probablemente la parte más difícil de hacer sin que las cosas subieran de tono. En especial cuando las dos se miraban como si fuesen a devorarse en cualquier momento y, realmente, cuando habían pasado tanto tiempo sin poder tocarse, no era raro que ninguna de las dos poseyese autocontrol. 

Aun así, Yang cumplió su promesa, y pudieron tener el resto del baño más o menos en paz, entre risas y flirteos que eran normales entre ellas; nadie ponía en duda lo mucho que se amaban, no cuando se notaba que estaban muertas la una con la otra (y en palabras de Ruby y Weiss, Yang se comportaba como el perrito de Blake más de una vez, siguiéndola alegre por todos lados), pero tampoco podía negarse el hecho de que buena parte de su dinámica incluía la sensualidad. Las bromeas, el flirteo, los guiños, los toqueteos; era como un imán que las pegaba, imposible de parar aún si lo intentaban, y es que Blake podía sentir los ojos ardientes de su novia encima incluso en las misiones, así como Yang podía sentir cada vez que se convertía en un ratón a merced de su depredador y los ojos brillantes la seguían en cada movimiento que hacía. 

Y a ambas les encantaba. 

Pero también era por eso que se había convertido en algo tan natural en ellas, que incluso bromear y reír desnudas y enjabonándose mutuamente en la bañera era algo que podían hacer sin llegar a más. Lo que… por supuesto, no significó que ni bien salieron de ahí, quitando el tapón para drenar el agua, colocándose Yang el prostético y luego las toallas en el cabello y cuerpo (en el caso de Blake, una bata), no se abalanzase contra su novia, riendo las dos mientras iban a tumbos a la sala en vez de al cuarto. 

Ya tenía la respiración algo entrecortada y la voz más profunda y sensual de lo normal, con ese tono que evidenciaba lo necesitada que estaba.- Hmmm, ¿ni un segundo, Yang? ¿Tantas ganas tienes? –le guiñó un ojo, algo que Yang hacía más que ella, pero que enloquecía a la rubia cuando lo hacía, claro que su pregunta tendría más validez si no estuviese…

\- Y lo dice quien está quitándonos las toallas de la cabeza y jaloneando la que me cubre el cuerpo –aunque seguía jocoso, el tono de Yang había cambiado un poco; la rubia tenía un tono de voz normalmente alegre y agudo, femenino, que se volvía chillón cuando se enfadaba, o alcanzaba el orgasmo. Pero cuando estaba excitada, se notaba enseguida: su voz se tornaba rasposa y más brusca, bastante menos elocuente además, cuando de por sí Yang ya tenía bastante boca sucia al hablar. 

Y eso hizo que Blake dejase salir un suspiro, arrojando las toallas sobre la mesita en medio de la sala y dejándose empujar hasta el sillón donde Yang la acorraló, subiéndosele encima y comiéndole la boca. El pecho voluptuoso de la rubia pronto se aplastó contra el de la morena, mientras las manos de Blake se aferraban a la espalda de Yang, jalando de la toalla, ahogando jadeos mutuos cada vez que sus lenguas chocaban entre sí, dándose unos minutos más para verse a los ojos las dos, sin poder borrar las sonrisas que tenían en el rostro. 

\- Te amo…-susurró la ninja, que tenía una sonrisa algo más suave en ese momento, ignorando el vaivén agitado de su pecho, acariciando las mejillas rosadas de su novia con los pulgares. No necesitaba decirlo, y tampoco era buena diciéndolo con palabras, pero Yang lo entendía, las dos lo hacían; ‘gracias por aceptarme’, ‘gracias por estar conmigo’, ‘gracias por luchar por conseguir todo esto’, eran palabras que salían a borbotones constantes de los ojos de Blake… y de Yang, de ambas, porque eran cosas que ninguna solía decir, o que enmascaraban junto al paquete que un ‘te amo’ podía llevar atado. 

\- Y yo a ti –le respondió la más alta, antes de bajar una vez más y juntar sus labios, moviendo su mano izquierda lentamente sobre esa bata negra, desatándola y abriéndola de a poco, adentrándose en la piel todavía mojada mientras le dejaba un chupón en el cuello, soplándole encima.- Hehe, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Quieres que me siga portando bien, Blake? –preguntó, jugando sensual, provocativa, y con fuego, como siempre, mientras flexionaba una rodilla y la acercaba a la entrepierna cubierta de su pareja, sin presionar.

Blake suspiró, cerrando los ojos de gusto y sonriendo antes de abrirlos, bajando una mano de la espalda de Yang para dirigirla hasta la que estaba invadiendo su bata, abriendo el otro lado ella misma, para que empezase a deslizarse y caerse por ss hombros.- Quiero que te portes… cuan mal quieras –lo último salió con un gemido, porque en cuanto lo dijo, levantó las caderas, presionando ella misma su entrepierna contra la rodilla ajena, abrazándola por la nuca con su mano libre para que hiciese pasar ese chupón de rojizo a violáceo si eso quería.

Porque Yang era suya, y ella de Yang. Era algo que nunca cambiaría. Algo por lo que lucharían contra viento y marea, contra horda de Grimms, como ya habían hecho, para mantener lo que tenían. La felicidad, la relativa paz, y todo lo que habían logrado en ello.


End file.
